


Heels for Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, M/M, Probably very bad, Short, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Race is too tall for Spot and should shut up.





	Heels for Christmas

“What size shoe are you?”

“Why?”

“I’m gonna get you heels for Christmas.”

“Fuck you.” Spot frowned up at Race, but Race couldn’t take him seriously when he was on his tiptoes. Race bent down to peck him on the mouth. 

“Adorable.” They turned to see Crutchie in the doorway. “Now would you mind getting back to work and doing your- I don’t know- jobs?” He turned and left. 

“We should get back to work. Davey’ll kill us if we screw this up.” 

“Not my real job!” Spot shouted down the hall after Crutchie. He turned to Race. “Why’s Davey so anxious about this anyway? It’s his sister’s wedding; shouldn’t he be happy?”

“Nah, he’s just flipping ’cause he thinks Jack won’t ever want to get married and he’s taking it out on us.” Spot scoffed.

“Either way, we should go help set up for the rehearsal dinner. This has to be perfect for Sarah and Kath.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Spot Conlon?” 

“I just don’t want to be blamed if something goes wrong.” He held up his arms in defense. 

“Whatever.” Race crossed to him and bent down to kiss him once more and giggled. 

“Get out.” Race laughed all the way down the hall, seriously considering those heels.


End file.
